


the brightest flame

by vincent_levinsk



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, M/M, Mystery, Were-Creatures, Wings, mentioning of suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincent_levinsk/pseuds/vincent_levinsk
Summary: Если Вы, его хозяин, всегда будете рядом с ним, он сможет возрождаться из пепла бесконечное количество раз. Если он всегда будет рядом с Вами, в Вашей тьме он будет гореть самым ярким пламенем.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 9





	the brightest flame

**Author's Note:**

> каре апельсину
> 
> maître gims — est-ce que tu m'aimes? / cameleon / je te pardonne

На него смотрел совершенно обыкновенный мальчишка. Привёдший его сюда Огай, неуверенно прищурившийся и наблюдавший со стороны, молчал и не задавал вопросов из солидарности: не при его чине в его же организации спрашивать о том, что он видит, пускай торговли людьми его работа и не касалась. Парниша явно сомневался, оборачиваясь на мужчину и как бы взглядом спрашивая, не разыгрывают ли его, но, когда его ровесник спрыгнул с высокой птичьей жерди в полумраке помещения, на которой сидел, как ни в чём ни бывало, свесив ноги к низу и покачивая ими, и протянул незнакомцу руку, словно старому другу, с улыбкой на лице, Мори не стал даже ждать никакого внятного ответа: ему и без того ясно — они берут его. Да и цена подходящая… и с каких пор дети на рынке стоят столько же, сколько экзотические животные богатеям в квартиры? Правда, изначально Огай думал, что выйдут они отсюда максимум с хомячком или хотя бы кошкой.

Интересно, в этом магазине и канарейки идут по небесным ценникам?

— Вам повезло, — владелец магазина, улыбаясь, гладит продаваемого мальчишку по голове. Тот, подняв голову на владельца, одной рукой берётся за полу его традиционной одежды. — Это последний представитель этого вида. Отсутствие экстраординарных требований по уходу с лихвой компенсирует его трудный характер, но, учитывая то, как он отреагировал на своего будущего хозяина, — взгляд владельца ловит на себе приведённый Мори парень и нервно сглатывает, — они обязательно поладят.

— Представитель этого вида? — Огай непонимающе хмурится. — Это же обыкновенный-

— Это _**зоо**_ магазин, господин, — китаец не изменился в лице, но по его тону было более чем ясно, что он говорит серьёзно. — Здесь продаются лишь животные.

Мори промолчал. На момент ему показалось, что он с владельцем магазина на каких-то разных волнах находятся: это либо потрясающе нескрываемая мизантропичность, либо что-то из рамок вон выходящее — из его рамок, ведь это, скорее, Огай не понимает этого китайца, чем китаец — его. Ну, в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят, и если уж живой товар этого прославленного магазина действительно помогает людям, то и не Огаю с этим спорить. В конце концов, он тут далеко не ради себя.

— Прошу вас при мне же прочесть контракт, но не посчитаю лишним озвучить один важный пункт, заостряя ваше внимание, — Мори, пробегая глазами протянутые бумаги и не припоминая, чтобы в обыкновенных зоомагазинах кто-либо когда-либо подписывал какие-то документы на приобретение попугайчика, отдаёт их парню в руки — раз животина ему, то пускай он и знакомится с правилами. Владелец магазина держит покупаемого мальчишку на одной руке, и тот смотрит на своего будущего хозяина, склонив голову к плечу. — Особенность этого вида в том, что при их смерти от объективных или субъективных причин они мгновенно возрождаются из пепла, сохраняя прежние воспоминания и обеспечивая себе бессмертность.

— Если они бессмертны, почему он последний из представителей? — парень, слушая краем уха, резко оторвался от чтения бумаг и поднял голову. — На возрождения есть лимит?

— Это было бы весьма занятным вопросом, если бы Вы, юноша, дослушали, а не перебивали, — владелец, прикрывая рот рукой с длинными ногтями, мгновенно перевёл взгляд на спрашивающего, и парню показалось, что чужие глаза сверкнули, как у кошки в темноте. — Представители этого вида испокон веков верой и правдой служили древним императорам, нередко своим пламенем уничтожая целые полки их врагов. Хозяин у феникса может быть только один.

Парень промолчал, задумчиво нахмурившись, но, вскинув брови, поглядел на мальчишку на руках своего заводчика в традиционной китайской одежде. Всё начало казаться обманчивым и нереалистичным уже с того момента, как владелица магазинчика в Чайнатауне оказалась не владелицей под стать Озаки-сан, а владельцем, а родственных связей у него и у Мори-сана не обнаружилось, хотя по внешним чертам они каким-то образом были похожи, потому на людей вокруг, которых китаец называл животными, юноша уже и не обращал внимания, что уж говорить об остальных странностях и нестыковках?

— Это значит, что?..

— Именно, — китаец довольно щурится. — Они погибали навсегда вместе со своими владельцами. Можно сказать, этот неповторимый вид убила его же преданность человеку.

— Тц. Собак бы лучше так вывело.

— Не стоит оскорблять этих прекрасных существ лишь на основе своего к ним отношения, — угрозы в голосе не было, но парень поспешил отвести взгляд, словно над ним только что вознесли со спины невидимый острый нож. — Птенец рождается незадолго до или незадолго после рождения его человека, как правило, за или спустя два месяца или около того. Человек для фениксов становится смыслом их жизни, и, когда человек умирает, их задача на земле выполнена, и птица сгорает в собственном огне. Надеюсь, Вы поняли, молодой человек, к чему я клоню?

Мальчишка застопорился. Невооружённым глазом по его лицу видно, какая бурная мыслительная деятельность у него происходит, перед тем как взять ручку из протянутой руки заводчика, чтоб подписать бумаги об ознакомлении с контрактом.

— Я… должен буду жить, чтобы он тоже оставался жив? — парень, говоря, метнул подозрительный взгляд на своего попечителя, но тот как бы отвёл взгляд в сторону, пребывая не при делах.

— Не только. Вы должны будете находиться рядом с ним во время его возрождений в течение жизни. Говоря проще, он всегда должен находиться подле Вас, но эти слова прописаны в контракте, — китаец внимательно следит за тем, как будущий юный хозяин редкой птицы, оглядевшись, прижал бумагу к стене, чтобы расписаться в углу ровно. После завершающего витка подписи мальчишка, сидящий на руке заводчика, спрыгнул на пол, отряхнувшись и в последний раз поглядев на прежнего хозяина, немо прощаясь. Парень не успел отдать Мори ту часть бумаг, что нужно забрать с собой (казалось, аккурат после завершённой подписи мужчина облегчённо вздохнул, словно сбросил груз с плеч), как рядом с ним появился сам «феникс» — мальчишка широко улыбался, и в его глазах сверкал азарт. Стало даже как-то неловко.

— Пускай учится ответственности за чужую жизнь, — Мори-сан внезапно подал голос, смотря в другую сторону и поглаживая рукой сбился-со-счёта-скольки-дневную щетину, и парнишка тут же метнул на него неодобрительный взгляд, прищурившись, вот только его попечитель никак не отреагировал на этот немой красноречивый жест. С этими фармацевтическими препаратами и их учётом не только со счёта дней собьёшься, с ними различать человеческую речь разучишься!

— И помните, — китаец уже не старался обратить на себя внимание, — за несоблюдение правил ухода за животным после подписания контракта зоомагазин ответственности не несёт.

— Х-хорошо, — парень, фыркнув и снова подняв взгляд на «птицу», нервно сглотнул, когда «купленный» ровесник, обойдя его кругом, вдруг схватил за плечи, придирчиво рассматривая лицо. Мори только усмехнулся, убирая руки в карманы своего белого выходного халата, словно был всегда готовым выделиться из толпы с криком «Я врач!» на вопрос из той же толпы «Тут есть врач?», и кивая подопечному на выход. Парень продолжал стоять на месте, косо поглядев на мужчину, как вдруг «купленный» «феникс», улыбнувшись каким-то своим мысленным выводам, кивнул сам себе и потянул мальчишку на выход за руку. Парниша чисто по привычке упёрся ногами в пол. — Эй, п-полегче! Это тебя тут купили или меня?

— Ах, да, забыл упомянуть, — голос владельца магазина, окружённого своими животными, догнал уже в дверях, и парень мгновенно оборачивается, когда как «феникс» и ухом не повёл: — Наверное, стоит уточнить насчёт одного момента. Все представители этого вида носят собственные имена, и чужое имя крупным почерком в заглавии контракта — имя этого представителя.

Ответить парниша не успел: «феникс», злясь, что на его попытки вытянуть нового хозяина на белый свет новый хозяин не реагирует, едва не зарычал — или какие звуки издают разгневанные птицы?.. — и силком выволок юношу наружу. Граф бы задался вопросом, догадается ли юное дарование само, что фениксы от природы обладают необузданным характером и почти никогда не бывают с хозяевами нежны, или вскоре оно гневно вторгнется в его магазин обратно, швыряя недавнего слётка на пол и говоря, что он ненавидит его и пытается убить, но по лицу «юного дарования» было видно, что глупых решений оно не принимает, пускай и возрастом ещё мало.

Фениксы не выбирают своих людей по их статусу, виду деятельности или количеству средств в банке. Фениксы — не люди, разделяющие собственный вид на хороших и плохих. Неважно, кем является их человек: нищим, вором, убийцей или филантропом, миллиардером, священником; для феникса его человек — друг, бог и смысл жизни. Только появляются такие люди раз в столетия, и далеко не к каждому птица к себе подпустит.

Неверных, «не своих», птица может как обжечь, как и сжечь дотла одной вспышкой, возродившись из пепла на человеческих костях.

«Своего» птица никогда не отпустит и пожертвует сотни своих жизней во спасение, вечно пребывая в человеческой личине за хозяйской спиной.

Интересно, обратятся ли к чёрным по белому прописанному контракту ещё раз и увидят ли, что огню нельзя встречаться с глубокой водой?

***

_лисы, волки  
долго помнят,  
кто им дал тепла._

— Поднимайся, урод, — Накахара пинает сидящего в углу мальчишку, держа руки в карманах зелёной ветровки. — Сколько ещё ты тут сидеть собираешься?

Дазай, обхватив колени руками, с места не сдвинулся, но на пинок шикнул, нахмурившись.

— Ты чё, оглох? — рыжий вздохнул, закатив глаза. — От того, что ты уселся в окружении бумаг, они сами собой никуда не отнесутся. И не смотри на меня, я не стану выполнять за тебя твою работу.

Парень нахмурился ещё больше до сильных морщинок на переносице и отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в обхваченные руками колени. Чуя, выпрямившись, шмыгнул носом, оглядевшись в пустом кабинете, постоял безмолвным напоминанием о существовании должности, а затем медленно наклонился прямо к уху, снизив голос и говоря уже более спокойно и вкрадчиво:

— Ну и что за концерты мы устраиваем? У нашего Дазая плохое настроение? Солнце не в близнецах, луна не во льве? — мальчишка, метнув на говорящего взгляд исподлобья, мрачный, как туча, спустя минуту несколько расслабился, и его брови из нахмуренного состояния тут же придали лицу печальное выражение. — Что не так?

Осаму дует губы, приподняв голову, шмыгает носом и, мельком бросив на склонившегося Чую взгляд снова, вздыхает, закрыв глаза.

— Я не хочу ничего делать, — его голос хриплый, а взгляд уставший. — А ты меня тревожишь во время моей чёрной меланхолии.

— Бедняжка. Может, мне сделать для тебя что-нибудь? — голос Чуи натянуто елейный, пока он собирает сброшенные Дазаем же бумаги со стола по всему полу. Парень плохо спал ночью (в кабинете за столом не особо-то и выспишься, особенно если у тебя бессонница), а тут ещё начальник сбросил на него бумажную волокиту. Какого чёрта пятнадцатилетние подростки должны читать официальную муру и расписываться не за себя? Им хочется, вообще-то, есть пиццу и залипать в приставку. Накахара, можно сказать, присутствовал на зарождении скандала Дазая со своей головой, прежде чем со психу всё разбросать и в знак протеста сесть в угол рядом с кулером. Ну, ничего, поссорились и хватит, Мори потом с Чуи же и спросит, почему половина его бумаг готова, а половина Дазая пуста, как белый лист. — Два, четыре, шесть… одиннадцать… где? — рыжий не досчитался последнего листка, не сразу вспомнив, что Дазай сидит на нём, как наседка, и, подойдя, пихает в бок снова, чтоб тот хотя бы приподнялся, а затем, собрав всю кипу воедино и ощутимо стукнув ею по напарниковой грудине, чтоб держал, хватает его за воротник, таща за собой. — Чёрную меланхолию на чёрном голоде тебе устроит Мори-сан, если ты продолжишь вытворять такое, поэтому тебе лучше подписать все эти бумаги до того, как я кину тебя к нему на порог.

— Ты мне даже ручку не дал!

— Кровью пиши!

Повезло, что Коё-сан не было на месте: и Дазая пришлось бы на ноги поставить, и ручки не стащить со стола. Как же, нельзя так с людьми обращаться! Странно, что старшая сестра считала и считает его за человека, когда как на вид и на поведение он чистой воды животное. Ну не закатывают нормальные люди истерик на ровном месте просто от того, что они не хотят делать то, что обязаны! Как будто ему за это не платят.

А ведь Дазай всегда такой.

Отказывается делать то, за что ему платят деньги, чтобы он мог жить, и с радостью несётся делать то, что принесёт ему лишь верную смерть. А что Чуе? А Чуе выручать! Как будто ему платят за это! Он же без него не выживет.

Когда Дазай был захвачен, Накахара даже разбираться не хотел, кем, за что и по его ли задумке, потому что вывод всегда один — спасать его задницу откуда бы то ни было. Это ему уворачиваться, это ему попадать под шальные пули, разящие насквозь, это ему расшвыривать легионы всего лишь двумя руками, пока заключённая в наручники принцесска просиживает свои штаны в заложниках в высокой башне. Ну, или в бункере, подвале, неважно; где его только ни держали, как говорится, куда только Чуя не залезал… И ведь зачастую вызволял его без всякого звонка о местонахождении — он словно знал, словно чувствовал, как вывезенная за тысячу километров кошка, куда ему нужно идти. Вот такой вот Дазай ценный, вот такой вот потрясный парень, за шкуру которого готовы отдать, наверное, ещё больше, чем за его живую душонку.

Зная Дазая, его шкура будет содержательнее, чем его язык в живом и тёплом теле. Но Мори, к сожалению, он нужен живым, а одна из основных функций Чуи здесь — не дать его любимчику сдохнуть в какой-нибудь канаве. Он же, сука, ценный, как экзотическая зверушка на подлокотнике арабского шейха.

А Чуя у них в роли живого бронежилета. На нём же всё заживает, как на собаке. Жаль только, что от самого себя его защитить Накахара может только в том случае, если скрутит ему руки за спиной и привяжет цепями к стулу, чтоб сидел и пальцем сам к себе не мог прикоснуться.

Впервые Накахара столкнулся с этим в ночь, когда Дазаю исполнялось шестнадцать. Чуя знал, что напарник не справляет и радуется только тому факту, что он на год ближе к биологической смерти, если с механической не получится, но от Мори-сана и Озаки-сан он узнал, что какие-никакие подарки по мелочи на протяжении дня ему прилетают. Осаму, конечно, собака наипротивнейшая, но за год жизни бок о бок печень, как за несколько лет тесного общения по долгу работы, проесть не успел — в конце концов, можно прийти к нему и на правах гостя у именинника затребовать если не закуски, то хотя бы выпивку за счёт заведения. Да и чувствовал себя юноша так себе на протяжении всего дня, и чем ближе к ночи, тем всё тягостнее становилось на душе; разве выпивка и стукнуть именинника разок не помогут поправить настроение в лучшую сторону?  
Но ожидали Чую лишь незапертая дверь и капли крови, ведущие в ванную комнату. Накахара, заглядывая в темноту и наступая кроссовком в красное пятно, невидимое во мраке, подошёл к виднеющемуся во тьме телу, бездыханно сидящему на полу и бросившему на рыжего безжизненный взгляд. От слабого пинка по ноге по бледному, как лист бумаги, лицу расползлась лишь слабая улыбка. Вот… Вот какими должны быть мозги, чтобы продумывать стратегические планы до мелочей и блестяще менять их на ходу, а потом пытаться так дерьмово, в абсолютном одиночестве, покончить с собой без какой-либо причины?

Мори-сан, явно собирающийся уходить в полночь, столкнулся в тёмном коридоре с Накахарой, прискакавшим с Дазаем на спине, держащим его за ноги. Сначала показалось, что это с Чуи от его ранений течёт кровь. Как выяснилось в то же мгновение, кровь, стекавшая по бокам белой рубашки и тянущаяся цепочкой капель прямиком из темноты, вовсе не его.

Если бы Накахара пришёл несколькими минутами позже, организация лишилась бы ценного сотрудника.

Ближе к четырём утра Мори ушёл, и Чуя с молчаливого согласия остался наедине с этим перевязанным ублюдком. Если честно, хотелось привязать его к кровати, но трогать запястья и предплечья нельзя — они только что зашиты, продезинфицированы и стерильно перевязаны, а к вене подключен катетер, по которому стекает нужная кому-то, но ненужная Дазаю кровь. Не ценит! Знал бы он, как тяжело найти его группу… Спать не хотелось. Рыжий тогда до первых лучей солнца просидел, закинув ноги на койку напарника чуть ниже его ног, пялясь в телевизор и отпивая из банки газировку из автомата в коридоре. И зачем он ждёт? Мог бы уйти. Пустая банка отправляется на пол к двум другим и к фантику от шоколадки с семечками — уберёт, когда соберётся уходить. «И зачем я жду?» — всплывал периодически в голове вопрос на протяжении всех тех часов, когда Чуя переводил взгляд с телевизионного экрана на Дазая, подключенного к искусственной вентиляции. Идиот.

Ритм сердца ровный, полоской не становится. Жаль.

Когда под ногами что-то шевельнулось, Накахара невольно оторвал взгляд от новостей и перевёл его на товарища: моргает своими зенками, пытается сообразить, что происходит. Чуя только головой покачал и оттолкнулся ногой от подножья койки, приезжая на стуле поближе, вставая на ноги и склоняясь прямо над чужим лицом в шумящей кислородной маске:

— Эй, орёл-один, — парень пощёлкал пальцами перед карими глазами, концентрируя на себе внимание, — база вызывает.

Дазай щурится, выдыхая, и медленно поднимает руку, взявшись за руку Чуи. В любой другой момент Накахара бы её отдёрнул, но тут, если из его вены вылетит катетер или того хуже — разойдётся шов, ему голову оторвут. Второй рукой Осаму медленно, сначала промахнувшись мимо маски, взялся за неё и стянул вниз, улыбнувшись:

— Не думал, — полушёпотом заговорил он едва слышно, — что после всего того, что я сделал, я попаду в рай…

— Ты чё, дурак? — Чуя цыкнул, осторожно вынимая свою ладонь из чужой. — Раз вышел из наркоза, то веди себя прилично, иначе я за свои действия не отвечаю.

Он выпрямился, усаживаясь на стул обратно, но Дазай вдруг, хмурясь и медленно повернув тяжёлую голову в его сторону, натурально обиженно заныл. Вот кто ещё, кроме чёрта, умеет драматизировать, толком не отойдя от наркоза?

— Не-ет! — он хнычет так, что Чуя невольно смотрит на него, и даже руку тянет. — Не хочу… темноту… хочу свет обратно.

— Да когда ж ты уже начнёшь называть меня по имени? — Накахара закатывает глаза, оставаясь на месте. Нога уже упёрлась в один из аппаратов, чтобы оттолкнулся и отъехать к телевизору обратно, но Осаму едва касается ослабшими пальцами коленки. Чёрт. Ну и ладно. — Здесь я, здесь, никуда не уйду, — приходится переложить его руку в прежнее положение, чтоб не вертелся, и вздохнуть. — Лежи спокойно. Ночь прождал, пока ты очнёшься, и утро подожду. У меня же совершенно никаких дел…

Как ни странно, Дазай после услышанного успокоился, будто отходящий от наркоза мозг правильно воспринял информацию. Накахаре, на самом деле, всё равно, откуда смотреть телевизор, да и Осаму перестал вошкаться, снова уснув. Чуя надевает на него маску снова — мало ли; пускай спит, спящим от него меньше всего проблем.

Ближе к семи утра он проснулся снова; Чуя к тому времени уже бесцельно листал каналы, растёкшись по стулу в непонятную позу и подкидывая рукой очередную пустую банку холодного кофе из автомата — чуть-чуть, но спать хотелось. Так, вздремнуть минут на двадцать, но кто знает, что случится в это время? Вот рыжий и держался, пока не услышал негромкий голос:

— Чу-уя…

— Чё?

— Мне холодно.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Разогнать тучи и призвать солнце греть лучше? — Накахара только языком цокнул, обернувшись наконец через плечо, но, увидев, как Дазай смотрит прямо на него и тянет к нему обе руки, отрицательно закачал головой: — Нет, нет и нет, даже не проси, я не поведусь на это в этот раз.

— Ну Чуя! — голос охрипший, и Дазай после этого закашливается — углы сердцебиения заходили иглами, и Накахара даже из руки выронил банку кофе, вставая со стула.

— Да тихо ты, тихо, угомонись, ирод, здесь я!

В голове мечется только одна мысль: «Только не сдохни, я тебя умоляю». Что ни сделаешь, лишь бы он заткнулся и перестал ныть. В прошлый раз Чуя пожалел его, потому что у того уже третий день держалась высокая температура: то взмокнет посреди ночи, проснувшись в абсолютно мокрой постели, то днём у него до сорока подскочит, а Чуе вместе с Мори-саном бегай, измеряй ему градусники да в ампулах с растворами жаропонижающих разбирайся, когда тебя подгоняют. Осаму тогда такой жалкий был, ну прямо-таки щеночек под дождём, и в момент просветления сознания от горячки шёпотом позвал сидящего рядом на стуле Чую и точно так же протянул ему одну руку, и Накахара, уже уставший бегать туда-сюда, вздохнул и сел, а затем и лёг рядом. Дазай держал его за обыкновенную грелку, прижав к себе, зато, как потом сказал Мори, в эту ночь он впервые не взмок, а после неё температура наконец пошла на спад. Было подозрение, что Накахара мог заразиться тоже, но парень был свеж и бодр. Он едва не засветился, когда Дазай впервые за эти дни позвал его не по имени, как жалкий щенок, а как обычно: «Эй, метр с кепкой, дай-ка воды».

А теперь что? У него температура? Нет! Он умирает? Тоже уже нет! Так зачем Чуя это делает? Так надо.

Он скидывает кроссовки и ложится рядом, как тогда, подобрав ноги к животу и скрестив руки на груди: Дазай обнимает его одной рукой, переставая возиться в постели и затихая. Чуя всегда тёплый, как грелка. Как свечка. И цвет волос, как маленький свечной огонь.

Огай, зайдя проверить, жив ли его подопечный, обнаруживает спящих на одной койке мальчишек, качает головой и, проверив показатели, тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Пускай отдыхают, Чуя и так дежурил вокруг него всю ночь, не смыкая глаз.

Мори скрывал ото всех всего лишь одну вещь, по которой запросто определял, должно сегодня случится что-то нехорошее или нет: юный Накахара, рыжий огонёк среди чёрно-белых костюмов, увядал за рекордно короткое время — за день, — когда как Дазай не снимал с себя маски своего привычного настроения, но связывало эти явления то, что Чуя словно… отражал душевное состояние своего напарника одним своим захиревшим видом. Это случалось нечасто, и в первые разы Огай не проводил параллели, пока на третий раз, когда Чуя-кун вроде и не болел, а вроде и был мрачнее тучи, Осаму к вечеру вновь полез в петлю. Накахара тогда собственноручно высвободил незадачливого партнёра с виселицы, в секунду шага со стула швырнув лезвие ножа прямо в верёвку — Дазай рухнул на колени на пол, и Чуя, схватив его за огрызок петли, сначала вздёрнул его вверх за неё, как непослушного пса за поводок, а затем ею же отходил по спине и по тем местам, куда попал: может, будет этому дебилу уроком! Хоть бы находил менее знакомые для других места, идиот. Накахара злился так, как разгораются пожары, и казалось, в это время вместе с бешено колотящимся сердцем к его лицу возвращаются краски, как в Осаму-куна — жизнь. В тот раз они разругались на несколько дней, но Мори, ежедневно видя их перед глазами если не у себя, то где-нибудь в коридоре или на улице (нетрудно было выглянуть в окно из-за очередных возмущённых криков и драки), и не думал беспокоиться: мальчишки всегда дерутся до ссадин и синяков, а на обеде едят, грубо говоря, из одной миски; главным было одно — Чуя выглядел хорошо, а значит, за Осаму волноваться не стоит.

Чем старше становились парни, тем страшнее становились драки, но реже случались «внезапные самоубийства» — Огай называл их так. Возможно, Дазай отучился; возможно, Накахара стал больше проводить времени рядом с ним или просто не давать ему быть наедине с самим собой; возможно, они были просто заняты другим. Во всяком случае, когда от торжественных новогодних праздников с дорогим алкоголем рекой до кровавой перестрелки с другой организацией проходит не больше нескольких часов, после неё — лазарет, а к вечеру следующего дня ты вместе с напарником, с которым поругался ещё во время перестрелки, сидя в засаде, отправлен в командировку по совершенно не криминальным делам, времени остаться наедине со своими мыслями не остаётся, остаётся время лишь перекинуться с твоим закадычным другом-врагом парой-тройкой слов перед сном и спокойно уснуть. Дазай давно уже не реагировал на то, что верный Накахара никогда не спал лёжа — либо сидя, либо ненадолго стоя. На все вопросы, удобно ли ему спать, как конь в стойле, Чуя или огрызался, или сразу мог врезать под дых и идти себе спокойно дальше. Конечно, Осаму в курсе, что стоя спят не только копытные, но сравнить партнёра с лошадью явно интереснее, чем с засыпающей сидя на жерди птицей. Это сравнение даже каким-то… красивым получается. Слишком не оскорбительным и слbirjv jxtdblysv/

Им скоро восемнадцать, а значит, что убийства на счету их сокрушительного дуэта скоро перевалят за юбилейное число.

Когда единственный, кого ты знаешь в незнакомой стране другого континента, это твой напарник, с которым намедни вы подрались до кровоподтёков и который от прогремевшего взрыва на окраине падает вместе с рушащимся мостом в глубокую воду, думаешь только о том, оплатит ли он сушку и глажку в химчистке твоей одежды, когда, поглядев в чёрную воду под свистящими над головой пулями, шагаешь вниз, не рассчитывая, упадёшь ты головой на камни или умудришься пролететь между ними без сломанного позвоночника. По крайней мере, это получится красивым двойным самоубийством…

Что-то давно Дазай не пытался спрыгнуть с высоты или утопиться, а тут поглядите-ка — сам Накахара-кун любезно предоставил эту возможность, провалившись куда-то в небытие чёрной воды.

Он не думает о том, что человеческая фигура под течением и из-за обрушающегося моста сильно искажается рябью, вытягиваясь и теряя своё тёмное обличие. Осаму не думает и о том, что Чуя в темноте моря кажется ему ярко-огненным не только на голове.

Брезжит серенький рассвет, когда Накахара, открыв глаза, видит перед собой песок берега и разорванный в клочья мост вдали. Он чувствует, что насквозь промок, но ему не холодно; непривычной кажется только небольшая тяжесть на мокрой голове. Стоит приподняться на руках, щурясь и смахивая с ресниц воду, как перед глазами, совсем рядом, Дазай, сидящий на песке с вытянутыми ногами, такой же мокрый насквозь и уронивший руку на песок с рыжей головы, от того и проснувшийся. Если уж даже Осаму задремал, страшно представить, сколько они здесь.

Словом никто не обмолвился. Чуя, хмурясь, осторожно садится рядом, не смотря в глаза, и накидывает на мокрое плечо Дазая его мокрый плащ со своих сухих плеч и заодно свой тоже, сидя теперь бок о бок и доставая из кармана тёплой рукой в едва влажной перчатке зажигалку. Сигареты вымокли к чёртовой матери ещё в воде и при высыхании стали напоминать искривлённые пальцы скелета — горят плохо, пахнут так себе, но Дазай по этому поводу никаких едких комментариев не бросает. Кремень еле-еле поджигает одну из сигарет, и свою приходится зажигать от другой, но Чуя даже не рычит. Чуя тёплый даже тогда, когда его вытащили из ледяной воды — нагрелся за считанные секунды, и Осаму согревался от него, пока ждал пробуждения. Наверное, им просто повезло, что преследователи не обнаружили их на этом берегу.

Или их напугало что-то, от чего сейчас в воде плавают десятки оранжевых перьев, словно солнце на рассвете решило всплакнуть.

***

_ночью тёмной  
есть у волка  
место у огня._

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я пойду за тобой в любом случае?

Он стоял под дождём на посеревшем холме, не реагируя ни на какие звуки, и только благодаря принесённому зонту перестал мокнуть. Казалось, его не волнуют холод и ветер, а видит он не более, чем надгробную плиту перед собой, опустив взгляд и словно гипнотизируя захоронение. Да, когда работаешь наёмным убийцей, теряешь коллег каждую неделю — ни к кому в рядах себе подобных лучше не привязываться, если ты, конечно, не исполнитель из комитета с повышенной защитой и универсальными навыками самозащиты. Привязываться вообще грешно, когда ты в принципе любой убийца, даже к своим наставникам, воспитавшим тебя и научившим всему, и даже к своим воспитанникам, которым ты передал частичку себя. Но Дазай никогда не подчинялся правилам.

Именно поэтому, когда его Одасаку погиб на его руках, Осаму в одно мгновение стал лишь тенью прежнего себя. Для тех, кто знал его лишь Великим и Ужасным™ Исполнителем, он не изменился ни капли, но для тех, кто тёрся с ним бок о бок несколько лет… Тень и тень. Так хиреют люди, когда узнают о неизлечимых болезнях внутри самих себя, только при болезнях требуются месяцы для таких состояний, а Дазаю понадобилось около нескольких минут.

Осаму давно вырос из того тощего и несуразного угловатого мальчишки в слишком взрослой для него одежде и со слишком серьёзным для него лицом. Когда растёшь в таких условиях, не зная другой жизни, три или четыре года для тебя равняются десяти годам жизни обыкновенных гражданских — наблюдаешь столько смертей разной степени жестокости, что все твои чувства атрофируются до самых базовых, примитивных; бродячие псы не умеют плакать, когда им больно или когда умирает их брат, они тихо лежат рядом, не издавая ни звука, и выражение их морд не меняется. Дазая с лихвой можно охарактеризовать бродячим псом, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Накахара, стоя рядом с поднятым над тёмной головой зонтом в руке, сливался с общей серостью — невысокий, неяркий, нешумный. Его словно посеревший цвет волос и выцветшие синие глаза служили практически отражением Дазая, если бы в зеркале мог отображаться тот залежавшийся, всклокоченный бардак, творящийся у него внутри.

— Я не говорил, что куда-то собираюсь, — Осаму стоял, опустив руки, и голос его даже не дрогнул.

— Я на всякий случай, — Накахара тоже не отрывает взгляда от надгробия, даже не стараясь разгадать, как Осаму себя чувствует. Ему просто казалось, что он сейчас чувствует себя примерно также, хотя и не хочет. — Идём.

Дазай не ответил. Он простоял в безмолвии, не двигаясь, ещё несколько минут; шум дождя слился с монотонным шумом города вокруг, и возникало ощущение, что сейчас весь мир для него — эта могила. Могила, в которой он собственноручно похоронил свою привязанность, свою детскость, своё доверие. Ему говорили не привыкать, а он не слушал.

Все привычки так или иначе в конце оказываются дурными.

Он молча опускается на колено, вынимая из-за пазухи промокшего насквозь плаща два красных цветка и оставляя возле надгробия. Накахара не слишком разбирается в цветах, но это что-то вроде хризантем. Дазай ровно с минуту постоял после возложения цветов, а затем развернулся к могиле спиной.

— Идём, — произносит он негромко, и Чуя едва успевает держать зонт над его головой, когда он бодро шагает по холму вниз. Одна-единственная чёрная машина стоит у подножия вдалеке, и человек возле неё в чёрном пальто, кутаясь в алый шарф, спустил тёмные очки, наблюдая, как его дуэт спускается вниз.

Значит, отпустил.

Мори понимает, что в случае ухода Дазая он потеряет и Накахару. Отпускать их максимально не хочется, пускай он им и доверяет, но повлиять на решение Осаму не сможет даже Огай, а Чуя… Чуя не ведомый, нет, он вполне себе полноценный лидер и внушающая сила, и сам Мори гордится им в равной степени, как и Дазаем, но за своим напарником он уйдёт следом.

Это он выбрал Дазая, не Дазай — его. Он будет следовать за ним всегда и везде, в какую бы тьму Осаму не провалился, чтобы освещать его путь.

И он будет освещать до самых последних сил.

Даже если на груди появятся кровавые разводы.

Дазаю казалось, что со смерти Одасаку прошло всего ничего, а не четыре года. По крайней мере, картины перед глазами проносились те же самые, от паники до смирения: Накахара, оттолкнувший его в сторону, на его глазах рухнул на колени с простреленной грудиной. Он… он, Дазай, что, впервые видит, как волосы партнёра теряют цвет? Он думал раньше, что это такой свет падал. Синие глаза тускнеют, теряя фокус, и Чуя медленно поворачивает голову прямо на Осаму — из его рта течёт кровь, стекает с подбородка и пачкает белоснежный воротник. Эй, Чуя, не время засыпать. Вставай, солнце должно скоро подняться. Вставай, пожалуйста.

Дазай не обронил ни слова, чувствуя, как Накахара на его руках словно растворяется — волосы сереют, кожа чернеет и трескается, как сгорающая бумага. Он утекает сквозь пальцы, ветром уносясь в сторону, и молча, не пытаясь раскрыть рта, поднимает руку, касаясь щеки. Если Осаму рядом… ему нечего бояться.

Когда от Чуи остаётся лишь горстка пепла, как от сгоревшей спички, Осаму сжимает кулак с серой пылью, прижимая к груди и медленно вставая на ноги. Ему нет смысла скрываться от окружающей его Гильдии, как и нет смысла сдвинуться с места. Пусть наводят автоматы и спускают курки.

Когда у ног пепел закручивается серой змеёй, за спиной разгорается яркий свет, а его тень чёрной стрелой вытягивается и расползается вперёд, они сами опустят оружие. Удивительно, но даже у самих дьяволов во плоти, убийц, пытающих своих жертв, могут вырасти яркие крылья, пылающие ярким пламенем. О, нет, ошибка вышла: дьяволы так и остаются гнить в аду, это не его крылья.

Пылающий огонь отражается в глазах силуэтом огромной птицы, раскинувшей крылья в стороны и воздевшей острый золотой клюв к закопчённому дымом небу. Птица взлетает, подобно вспыхнувшему пожару, и её хвост — языки пламени, развевающиеся длинными перьями. Её ли это крик… или крик заживо сгорающих людей, запертых в огневороте? Настоящий пожар, настоящее пламя, и яркие перья напоминают восход солнца. От вихря Дазая сбивает с ног и отбрасывает в сторону, сильно прикладывая головой о стену. В глазах темнеет прежде, чем раскалившийся добела воздух остывает, а пожар вокруг утихает. Большая птица с перьями цвета пламени и клювом цвета чистого золота, закружив на месте и взлетев к небу, схлопывает крылья, камнем падая наземь и разворачивая их у самой поверхности, разворачиваясь человеческой фигурой. Пламя полупрозрачным ореолом исчезает, и крылья, сложившись за спиной, растворяются в темноте. Последним затухает яркое синее свечение глаз, и, стоит моргнуть, всё возвращается на свои места, и слышен стук каблуков по каменному полу и обломкам.

— Долго будешь изображать из себя труп? — что-то пинает носком в плечо, а затем поднимает за руку, усаживая у стены. Дазай, подняв голову и щурясь, улыбается — эта улыбка была на нём и раньше, просто никто её не видел. Чуя стоит, убрав руки в карманы, лишь рваная и грязная с кровавыми пятнами на груди рубашка выдаёт, что всё пошло так, как и нужно. Как и было написано в контракте. — Я не собираюсь тащить тебя на своей спине.

— Чу-уя… — Осаму, усмехнувшись, кое-как поднимается, и Накахара, скептически оглядев эту грязную псину, по-хозяйски отряхивает плечо его чёрного пальто. — Не обманул.

— Я с удовольствием тебе совру о чём-нибудь другом, — Чуя встряхнул головой, и его волосы снова рыжие-рыжие, как пламя свечки; стоит только развернуться спиной, как его вдруг обнимают со спины так крепко, словно его схватили и хотят заломать руки. — Эй!

— Живо-ой.

— Поживее тебя буду. Не трогай меня своими грязными руками, — Накахара рычит и — честно — минуту выжидает, когда его отпустят, и спустя обозначенное время пихает локтем в бок — несильно, — намекая, что пора бы и разжать свою змеиную хватку. — Что на тебя нашло?

— Ничего, — Дазай всё ещё, как идиот, улыбается. — Просто радуюсь тому, какой ты многоразовый.

— Если свернуть тебе шею, ты порадуешь меня и окажешься одноразовым? — Чуя брезгливо отряхивает руки в перчатках. — Заткнись. Тебе от меня не избавиться.

— Очень жаль, — Осаму смеётся, убирая руки в карманы и шагая вперёд, перешагивая обугленные тела. — А ты можешь в следующий раз с фейерверками?

— Только в твоё лицо.

— Как грубо!

— С тобой это ещё вполне себе нежно.

— Я сдам тебя обратно.

— Не сдашь. Я сжёг контракт.

— Ты сжёг что?!

— Шучу, я его уже несколько лет в глаза не видел. Но я сожгу тебя, если продолжишь методично компостировать мне мозги.

Дазай, конечно же, невсерьёз. Накахара, конечно же, видит, что Осаму был напуган. Наверное, тяжко было бы потерять близкого на своих руках, но Чуя здесь не чтобы разочаровывать (а очень жаль!), а чтобы спасать. Мори-сан, не первый раз в своих кругах слыша о чудесном магазине с чудесными фантастическими тварями, не придал бы этому значения и в десятый услышанный раз, но с появлением в его жизни Дазая он понял, что не всегда сможет быть рядом; но обыкновенно дети просят собаку или кошку, а что делать с Осаму, который ни зверей не просит, ни собак на дух не переносит? Китаец не обманул — в его распоряжении действительно были всевозможные животные, пускай это и не поддавалось всякой логике. Он помнит до сих пор, с каким недоверием подросток смотрел на всё это скопление пушистых и чешуйчатых.

Чуя помнит до сих пор, когда впервые увидел Осаму. Увидел и сначала захотел ударить, а потом пригляделся и понял, что не так уж этот смертный и бесит. Он тогда сам, дёрнув за полу чеонгсама Графа, указал на парня пальцем: его, хочу его, приведи его, ну, пожалуйста, что тебе стоит? А когда сам феникс просит, не в силах отказать даже бог. Правда, при приближении парниша оказался выше, чем казался издалека, и пришлось прыгнуть на собственную жердь, чтоб смотреть свысока. Оказалось, с ногами сидеть на жерди не так уж и удобно — раньше вон как просто: сжал когтистые птичьи пальцы и сиди себе спокойно, — но пришлось потерпеть. В эту первую минуту Граф перестал быть единственным в мире.

«Хочу его. Можно?»

Мори и подумать не мог, что спасёт Дазая от одиночества не щенок овчарки, не персидский котёнок или джунгарский хомячок, а огромная птица с дерзким характером, против научного объяснения умеющая обращаться человеком и разговаривающая едва не лучше половины сотрудников. В конце концов, птичка с характером не потеснит рядов комитета, тем более что она и безопасность обеспечит, и сама послужит неплохой огневой силой. Огневой… каламбур. Осаму не помнит того момента, когда в одном из серьёзных сражений его сбросило с края крыши, а Накахара, тотчас бросившийся следом вниз, обратился птицей, хватая человеческое тело золотыми лапами и разворачивая крылья у самой земли. Были опасения поначалу, что он может оставить ожоги своим прикосновением, но Дазаю он никак не повредил. (Так что… да, можно считать, парень впервые увидел, как красиво Накахара умеет к нему, его хозяину, возвращаться, только сейчас.)

В конце концов, никто не спасёт Осаму от самого себя лучше, чем Чуя. Его феникс, приходящий в его, Дазая, личную комнату пыток других людей и касающийся его плеча, смотря на кровавое месиво вместо человека, говорящий, что пора бы остановиться. Его феникс, которого Дазай сам вытащит из глубокой воды, даже когда тот неконтролируемо обращается гигантской птицей и становится гораздо тяжелее себя обычного. Его феникс, который будет освещать его путь, каким бы густым и непроходимым мрак ни был. Его феникс, служащий ему до скончания его дней.

До естественного скончаний дней, конечно.

Механически Чуя ему этого сделать не позволит.


End file.
